


Screaming

by Rainy_dearest



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: sad shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 15:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_dearest/pseuds/Rainy_dearest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a sound York had hoped he'd never have to hear again.<br/>He was wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Screaming

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling bad so I decided to make my favorite freelancers suffer.  
> I'm a good person.

York still has nightmares.

He can hear her screaming. It’s a sound that he never wants to hear ever again, but still haunts him, even after so many years. This time though, nobody knocks her out. Nobody comes and whisks her away. Nobody tries to help her. It’s just him, Carolina, and the terrified, agony-filled screams shaking the glass of the observation window.

He can’t move. He tries-dammit he tries- but all he can do is watch and listen as her mind is torn to pieces. She crumples in on herself, clawing at her head, tears streaming down her face. He wills himself to reach out to her but, just like every night before, he does nothing. She looks up at him, her eyes pleading, begging him to make the pain go away, and York’s heart is torn to pieces all over again.

He jerks awake, limbs flailing and tangled in the thin sheets. He’s drenched in a cold sweat, unable to stop shaking as sobs burn his throat and tear through his body.

The screaming still doesn’t stop, only this time, it’s not Carolina.

It’s him.


End file.
